Pavement slabs are used in the construction, replacement and repair of facilities such as roadways, runways, parking areas, pathways and the like. The secure binding of each pavement slab to an underlying subgrade is an important element in the construction and subsequent durability of such facilities. What is needed is a pavement slab including a binder distribution system that is not exposed to the top of the slab to maximize the durability of such a slab, and at the same time ensures the distribution of binding material under the entire area of the slab.